The invention relates to the field of manufacturing automotive vehicles and more specifically vehicle doors, together with fittings.
Nowadays, the vehicle doors typically comprise an outer door panel, often made of metal, and an inner trimming panel often provided with decorative covering made of plastic material and/or of a skin surface (leather, fabrics, . . .). Functional elements adapted for providing the vehicle door with all its technical functions are typically interposed (at least partially) between the outer door panel and the inner trimming panel. These functional elements can comprise a window-lift mechanism.
Specifically, in WO-A-94/03341 is disclosed an assembly comprising:
an outer panel lined with an inner door panel having at least one opening, PA1 a rigid base door trim panel covered with a decorative covering, the rigid base door trim panel being fixed to the inner door panel and being disposed in front of the opening thereof, the rigid base door trim panel locally integrating a cup-shaped housing having a wall showing an outer convex face protruding towards the vehicle door and an inner concave face, the cup-shaped housing being opened on the decorative covering and covered thereby, and PA1 a window lift mechanism partially received within the cup-shaped housing and connected to at least one of the rigid base door trim panel and the vehicle door, the window lift mechanism comprising a rotative drum for lifting or lowering the windowshield. PA1 the window lift mechanism preferably comprises a drum connected to driving means fixed to the rigid base door trim panel and interposed between the decorative covering and the rigid base door trim panel, PA1 said driving means comprises a motor having a driving shaft passing through a central hole of the drum and engaging said drum for rotating it ,and, PA1 the cup-shaped housing has a central hole within which the driving shaft is engaged for centering said driving shaft.
However, the rigid door trim panel typically does not integrate a large enough number of technical functions, what increases the time for fitting up the door assembly, and the number of assembling elements (rivets, clips, . . .). The manufacturing costs are increased and the productive capacity is lowered.
The invention intends to provide a technical solution which at least mitigates, or solves, the above-mentioned drawbacks.